Nikolai Kamarov
Nikolai Kamarov (Rus: Никола́й Камаров; 1969–2014) was a suspect in the murder investigations of local Irish priest Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay) and his wife, former ballet dancer Odette Kamarov, in Murder-Go-Round (Case #15 of Pacific Bay). In Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay), he was killed. Profile Nikolai was the 45-year-old leader of the Russian community in Inner City. He had blue eyes and sported brown hair which used to be swept forward. He also had a scar near his right temple. In his first appearance, Nikolai donned a neat suit with a white shirt and a blue tie, and had a grease stain on the right side. He also wore a four-leaf clover pin on his right collar while the Kamarov family coat-of-arms on the left. He was also seen holding a cigar in his left hand. It is known that Nikolai used a jump rope. In his second appearance, Nikolai ditched every one of the accessories he wore in the previous case as well as the cigar he held in his left hand. It is discovered that he ate Russian stew, used chalk and got manicures. Besides that, it is known that Nikolai was right-handed. Events of Criminal Case Spineless Nikolai found himself in trouble when Frank and the player found the Kamarov family coat-of-arms in the fight club. Nikolai told the team that he loved to see people fight. When Nikolai heard about Angus' death, Nikolai respected the victim's fighting spirit, but other than that, he did not like him. Nikolai claimed that the Irish can compare with Russians when it comes to drinking, but Nikolai felt the Russians were like a step above the Irish. Later, Hannah discovered that Nikolai had bribed Angus to lose his final fight against Shelly Dulard. Hannah noted that the odds were stacked against Shelly and so if Nikolai had bet on Shelly, he would rack up a large fortune. The team then talked to Nikolai, who said he wanted to show that he could win anything against all odds. However, Angus took the money and won the tournament nevertheless, irritating Nikolai. Nikolai wanted Angus dead but told the team he did not commit the murder. Nikolai was found to be innocent when Shelly was found guilty of the murder. After the trial, the team found a broken trophy representing the Russians beating the Chinese near the Saint Patrick's Day parade, prompting another interrogation with Nikolai. Nikolai said that a Russian fighter had beaten a Chinese one in the fight club, boosting his reputation further. The police saw differently however, fining Nikolai for incitement of violence. Murder-Go-Round After Amy and the player found his wife murdered, they decided to inform him of the murder. After Nikolai expressed his rage at the killer taking her away from him, he told the team that Odette always had something important to her than him and their son Andrew, saying that she was not a good mother; nevertheless, Andrew still needed her. He then told the team to find the killer quickly or he would take matters in his own hands. Soon afterward, Nikolai told the team that Andrew had been kidnapped. Russell then noted that Andrew's kidnapper was Odette's killer as well, saying that the kidnapping was meant to send a message to Nikolai. The team then reassured him that they would find the kidnapper/killer immediately. Later, Nikolai held Chinese community leader Sue Xiong hostage in the playground, blaming her for the murder and the abduction. After Amy and the player convinced him to drop his gun, they placed him under arrest. In the playground, the team found proof of Nikolai pursuing a divorce with Odette, prompting an interrogation with him in his cell. Nikolai apologized for his behavior, stating that he did it out of worry over Andrew. Nikolai then said he was planning a divorce as Odette did not have a maternal instinct as she blamed Andrew for ending her ballet career. Nikolai was found innocent when Andrew's nanny, Tammy Baker, was arrested for the murder. The team found Andrew in her apartment and reunited him with Nikolai. Shortly afterward though, reports arose of Nikolai shouting angrily at Andrew. After Nikolai refused to say why he was shouting, the team decided to investigate, eventually finding a picture of Nikolai and Sue together, smiling. Nikolai said that the picture was taken long before both of them understood the importance of communitarianism. When the team said that he held the key to ending the community feud in Inner City, Nikolai adamantly refused to peacefully negotiate with the Chinese, saying he was the Russians' sworn enemy and even making Andrew promise to continue the fight when he grew up. Murder details Frank and the player found Nikolai half-skinned and tied up to a Chinese parade float. They sent his body to Roxie, who noted that Nikolai's skin was removed with utmost care as if the killer wanted to keep it intact. From the angle of the perforation of Nikolai's skin, Roxie deduced the killer was right-handed. Later, the killer decided to abduct Sue Xiong. Sue was able to fight back, however, managing to knock off a scalpel in the killer's hands. The team sent the scalpel to Yann, who found traces of Nikolai's DNA as well as the killer's, which he used to determine that the killer was male. Relationship with Suspects Sue thought that Nikolai was getting too dangerous and was relieved at his death. Nikolai had a biological son, Rupert Snow, who did not like how his violence fostered a community feud in Inner City. Nevertheless, Rupert appreciated the Russian community for taking him in via the foster system and so decided to pay Nikolai back. Nikolai's right-hand, Sergei Yablokov, thought Nikolai not too fit to lead the Russian community, thinking himself as a better leader. Sergei thought that the feud was a waste of time and resources; however, Nikolai did not want a truce and so he approached Sue instead. Meanwhile, Nikolai regularly reported illegal Chinese immigrants to Aicha Ben Malek, who had expelled them as part of her job. However, when Aicha found illegal Russian immigrants, Nikolai crushed her right hand to stop her from filing the report and managed to get the names of her parents (who had migrated legally) in the ballot, causing them to get expelled, much to Aicha's ire. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Rupert. After denying involvement, Rupert admitted to the crime. He was the illegitimate son of Nikolai and Sue, who had abandoned him when the feud started to fight each other. Feeling abandoned, he was determined to end the feud by uniting all the communities in his body. He hired Mark McKenzie to get Ling Zhang's heart, Radovan's lungs and Angus' spine and transplant them on him. To finish his master plan, he needed halves of his parents' skins. He skinned Nikolai's right half with a scalpel but was unable to skin Sue's left half. Judge Dante sentenced him to life in jail. Trivia *Nikolai is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively in Pacific Bay. *Nikolai's death at the hands of his illegitimate son is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. Case appearances *Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay) *Murder-Go-Round (Case #15 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) Gallery NKamarovPacificBay.png|Nikolai, as he appeared in Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay). NKamarovPacificBayC71.png|Nikolai, as he appeared in Murder-Go-Round (Case #15 of Pacific Bay). C73Corpse.png|Nikolai's body. RupertBehindBarsPB.png|Rupert Snow, Nikolai's son and killer. Andrew Kamarov-Lead Image.png|Andrew Kamarov, Nikolai's son. OdetteKPacificBayV.png|Odette Kamarov, Nikolai's late wife. SXiongPacificBay.png|Sue Xiong, Nikolai's ex-girlfriend. C70NKamarovMugshot.jpg Nikolai-Mugshot-C15.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims